Come Back Soon
by Mistress of the Blooded Night
Summary: I was only Seven when I first meet him,but i knew he was the one i would always love,Ten years later he came back for me,I'm a Senior now and He told me he's Staying with me for good...
1. Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own the Darren Shan Saga**

**Ok so this is my new story. I really hope you like it, and if you may notice on my full blow love stories I go a little fast, so if I am, tell me, please and thank you. **

**Well here are the Bios for my OC Characters. Hope you like 'em. Oh and this takes place after book nine in the beginning, but after the series in the rest of the chpater and the story. So basically Darren didn't become and little person, blah, blah, blah. But I have it to where Mr. tiny brought him out of the lake of souls, so he still stopped himself from becoming the Lord of shadows. So it's still regular Darren.**

**Emma Taylor:**

**_Seven_: when she's seven she has light brown hair and bluish brown eyes. She's real tiny (weight wise) and small (height wise). **

**_Seventeen_: her hair turned black and her eyes have become a vibrant ocean blue. She's about 5'3 and is curvy. Has no idea how to use any weapons, Darren later on teachers her how to use a Sword, but she's very badly at it. Emma has ten piercings; two cartilage on her left ear and three on each ear. Her right eyebrow is pierced and her bellybutton. Personality: strong-willed, friends with everybody, never gives up, loves helping others, stands up for what she stands for and her friends. Will always be there no matter what and will never let anyone die even if she doesn't like them. Loveable; Happy-go-lucky. Outgoing.**

**Alec Jameson: **

**_Eight_: dirt blond hair, dark hazel green eyes.**

**_Eighteen_: Brown hair and light green eyes. Muscular build. 5'11. he is the best friend of Emma. They soon, before Darren comes back, turn into kinda lovers. He gets jealous when Emma goes with Darren. Personality: horny. Bold. Outgoing, loud, kinda like Emma; except he stays with a certain group. Love four-wheeling and football (American style).**

**Some other people come into the story but there not as important as these two. So yea, hope u like.**


	2. Chapter 1: Boston

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own the Darren Shan Saga or "Boston" By Augustana.**

**Well since you've read the notes, I guess you're here to read the first chapter, well let's begin shall we? Lol. Ummm…but I really hope you like my new story, R&R and all that jazz. On and this chapter is going to be really boring, but bare with me.**

Chapter one:

Just a Dream...

"Here," a little girl with long light brown hair said; a boy who would be in his mid teens looked up at her. He was sitting against a rock, badly wounded. The little girl was standing near the ocean, the waves rushing in, washing up against the girl's feet.

"Huh?" the boy looked up at her hand.

"Here," the little girl shoved a bandaged in the boy's face.

"Oh…thanks, I guess," the boy thanked her. The little girl smiled before she sat down next to him and started to take off his shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?!" the boy yelled out at the little girl. The little girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Be quite, I'm helping you…," the little girl responded to his rudeness.

"Oh. Darren," The little girl looked at him weirdly, "My name, it's Darren. What's yours?" Darren asked. The girl smiled as she started to bandage Darren.

"My name is Emma Taylor, Mr. Darren," Emma told Darren as she wrapped it tight around the wound. Darren grimaced, but soon smiled again at her tiny, childish sounding voice.

"How old are you Emma?" Darren asked.

"I'm seven, how 'bout you, Mr. Darren?" Emma asked. Darren thought, but it had been so long since he was asked this.

"Too old," Darren finally answered. Emma gapped at him as she finished tying the bandage.

"But you only look as old as my older brother, Sam," Emma said. Darren smiled again.

"Then I'm as old as Sam," Darren agreed; Emma smiled as she played with the sand.

"Darren?!" an older female voice rang out. Darren looked up and looked around.

"Debbie…," Darren whispered as he tried his best to get up. "Debbie!" Darren yelled. Emma looked around confused as she helped Darren up; his big body trying not to put any weight on her tiny frame. "Debbie!" Darren yelled out for a third time.

A tall black woman ran over to where Darren and Emma were standing. "Darren!" the woman yelled out in happiness. She soon ran over and hugged him lightly, so not to hurt him. "Darren, Vancha, Harket and I were so worried! Are you alright?" Debbie asked as she looked down at the bandage around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Emma," Darren smiled as he looked down to the little girl standing next to him. Debbie looked down and smiled at the tiny girl.

"Thank you, Emma. But Darren and I have to be going now," Debbie said sweetly as she let Darren lean on his shoulder. Emma's eyes got wide as she rushed over to Darren almost knocking him and Debbie down.

"Please don't leave me!" Emma cried out. Darren's eyes softened, as he placed his hand on the girl who had attached herself to his leg.

"Emma, I won't be gone for long, I promise," Darren let go of Debbie as he hurtfully bent down and hugged Emma. Emma looked up at Darren.

"You promise? You'll come back?" Emma voice squeaked as she hugged him tighter. Darren nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," and with that Darren let go of the little girl and walked off into the dusked filled sky.

I jumped up; my body was coated in cold sweat. I looked around as I felt a body in my bed with me. I looked down, it was my best friend Alec; he had decided to "spend the night" because my parents were gone for the winter.

"Em? You ok?" He asked as he propped his body on his elbow. I nodded as I laid back down and cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a weird dream…I guess," I told him. He nodded before he fell asleep again. I was left there in the dark staring up at the ceiling. "Weird...," I whispered as I also fell back asleep. But unknown to both me and Alec, in the shadows outside my open window there was a figure standing listening to my voice.

"I'm Back, Emma," it said before it walked off into the night.

That night it had been ten years since that day I had meet Darren; I was now Seventeen and a senior in high school. I lived on a beach a long way outside of London. But I wasn't English, I was American. I had visited that beach when I was little and finally moved there with my parents and brother when I was thirteen. I had a little accent, but not much.

"Emma, wake up sleepy head," I head Alec's voice sound playful as he tried to wake me up. I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Morning," Alec said as he lifted me out of my bed and pushed me towards the shower. "Hurry up, we have to get to school in forty-five minutes, so get movin'," I nodded as I shut the door in his face and started the shower.

The hot water felt good on my cold, sweaty skin. I reached for my shampoo and started to wash my hair, which is until I felt a clawed hand slid down my arm. I dropped my shampoo bottle and quickly turned around. Nobody was there. I kept spinning around in my shower to see if anyone was there, no one was. "What the hell…?" I quietly asked myself as I started to bathe once again.

I was finally done with my shower and was drying off when I felt the same clawed hand again, but maybe I shouldn't have ignored it. I went stiff as another clawed hand wrapped around my body. "I came back Emma, like I promised," I heard whispered in my ear, but when I looked behind me, the person was gone. Then I screamed.

Alec slammed the door open and pulled my into his grasp. "What? Who? Are you okay?" Alec was frantic. I never screamed, once in a while maybe, but not enough for someone to blow it off.

"I'm fine…I…nothing, just slipped," I calmed Alec; he sighed as he let go of me and shock his head.

"Be careful next time, now hurry up," Alec said before he left, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I sighed as I left for my room to put on my school uniform and do my hair.

"Ready!" I yelled down the hall twenty minutes later as I started to walk out of my house without Alec.

"Hey!" Alec shouted as he raced after me.

"Well you told me to hurry up," I joked as I started to walk down to the small town that held my school. Alec sighed as he locked arms with me.

"Just remember, you've got to deal with me," Alec smiled as he let go of me and started to run away. I looked at him weirdly, wondering what he was talking about, but when I saw the huge town clock, I started to run also.

"We're gonna be later, keep running!" I shouted at Alec as he started to stop running. We were only about two blocks away from our school, so he couldn't stop now.

"Go on with out me, Em!" Alec said as he slumped down on his knees and started being dramatic.

"Oh shut up and get moving!" I yelled at him as I lugged his 5'll structured body up and dragged him behind me.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, but it seemed it was enough. "Miss. Taylor! Detention! NOW!" a woman that was wearing a pin striped A-line cut suit with curly black hair and a pair of straight line glasses yelled at me. I groaned as I cursed Alec.

"But Mrs. More! Oh not again…," I sighed once again as I walked over to her desk and took the detention slip from her hand and walked outside and up to the principle's office. When I got there I saw Alec sitting on the bench, next to our other friend Molly. She had short blond hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't the fittest person in the world, but she attracted a lot of boys and was a very good goalie when the girls played Football.

"Hey," both Alec and Molly greeted me as I sat down next to them. "Got caught?" Alec asked me. I just glared at him and turned the other way. Alec sighed.

"Hey, Molly, after we get out of this and during lunch wanna go play a match of football?" I asked my friend.

Molly smiled as she nodded. See there's the only thing weird about her. She never really talked much; only once and a while; which was usually yelling at people to move around on the field.

"Miss. Taylor," I looked up as the secretary said my name. I was getting up but she just shook her head. "You're free to go, but remember, be on time next time. Oh and Miss. Smith, you're also free to go, but Mr. Jameson please escort yourself in the office," Alec groaned as he got of the bench and fallowed the secretary inside the office.

"Awe, too bad," I laughed as Molly and I walked down the hall back to our homerooms. "Bye Molly," I waved as I turned the corner to get to my class. She waved back as she kept walking.

I started whistling to make the walk fast; I never really liked this hall. It was always creepy looking with the feel to go with it. Most of the teachers here tell an old story, it's about thirty years old now. It was how this young Boy named Darren Shan died from falling out of his room that was on the top story of his house. And it goes on, but they say that his body isn't in his grave, weird that's all I think.

"Emma," I dropped my books as I heard that voice again. I growled and I picked up my books and started to walk down the hall again. "Emma," I spun around. Again as before nobody was there. "Emma," it whispered again. I felt as a chill went up my spin as I started to speed walk down the hall. "Emma," it whispered one more time. 'That's it!' I screamed in my head.

"Ok who the _hell_ is saying my name?!" I yelled out as a tear was running down my cheek. I was beyond freaked out; I was scared to death now.

"Emma, it's me," the voice whispered again.

"Who are you?!" I yelled out as I dropped my books. As soon as my books hit the floor, arms grabbed my waist and pulled me off to a dark corner in the hallway.

"Darren, it's me remember?" I the voice said its name. I looked up into stormy grey eyes. I let out a scream, but he was quick and covered my mouth. I bit his hand. "Owe," he hissed out. I gave my assailant a good look down. He had bluish black hair and stormy grey eyes. His body was built and was about 6'0 I'd say.

"I don't know you," I said as I struggled to get away. The man gave me a soft star.

"But I promised I'd come back. I did, remember Emma?" the man pleaded with me. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I didn't really buy that I knew this stranger weird-o, but hey if I did, why not remember. A huge memory came rushing back to my head.

"Last night," I whispered to myself as I remembered my dream. I looked up at the man once again. "Darren…?"

**

* * *

Ok so there's the first chapter. Not really exciting, but its just starting. Lol. And not really long either, ok you got me; I have a little bit of writer's block on this story, so yea. But anyway I hoped you like the story and all. R&R**

**Mistress of the Blooded Night**

**"Boston"**

In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said...

You don't know me, you don't even care,  
She said  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...

You don't know me, you don't even care,  
She said  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston... where no one knows my name...


End file.
